1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel compositions of matter encompassing alkylene and dialkyl ketals and alkyl alpha-enol esters of alpha-acetyl cinnamic acids and esters thereof. The ketals and alpha-enol ethers of the invention are useful for the synthesis of 2-naphthanoic acids having a specific substitution pattern and esters thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ketals and alpha-enol ethers of alpha-acetyl cinnamic acid and esters thereof are useful for the synthesis of substituted 2-naphthanoic acids and esters thereof which are polymer intermediates. One of the major problems posed by the synthesis of 2-napthanoic derivatives useful as polymer intermediates is that a second functional group in addition to the carboxyl group must be present. Moreover, such functional groups must be present at a specific location on the molecule. Thus, in turn, the precursor ketals and alpha-enol ethers must also be substituted at specifc sites on the aromatic ring. The development of such specific site substituted ketals and alpha-enol ethers thereof is of great significance to the industry.
Accordingly, there is a definite need for alkylene and dialkyl ketals and alpha-enol ethers of alpha-acetyl cinnamic acids and esters thereof having a specific substitution pattern.